A Wufei Story
by PinkyLemon
Summary: *Updated*!!! Added comments at the end changed it to paragraphs!!! Wufei's just moved to Japan. He's having a difficult time adjusting...and then Duo comes along. Lots of funny moments, what'd ya expect? It's got Duo!


Hello, all, I'm PinkyLemon and this is my first fanfic posted on ff.net, so please be kind.   
**NEW**Hi, it's me again. I finally decided to go and indent, "paragraph-ize," and fix a few *very* miniscule thingies for my story. It's been about 1.5 to 2 years since I first wrote it, and this style of "paragraph" form, if you will, is like my present style--not that I have much to compare it to, seeing as I've only written a coupla' stories. Anyways, I hope this makes it easier to read through. Enjoy. (well, maybe you will)PinkyLemon  
P.S.I'll have some ending notes this time, so maybe ya wanna read 'em, maybe ya don't. Either way, no matter. Oh, yeah! Before I forget, I'm finally old enough to *legally* read the NC-17 stories on this site (not that it ever stopped me before...heh-heh). Yay for me, I'm 17! Go Cinco de Mayo!!! Blah, blah, and blah.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, it's characters or any of it's affilates. If you sue me, all you'll get are some anime tapes and posters, some Brandon Boyd pictures, some doujinshi, and about a hundred different manga. Oh, wait. That is kinda a lot. Lemme change that-all you'll get is a 10,000 Turkish bill and a long lecture from my dad on his MSN flight simulator. *Lawyers run away quickly* 'Nuff said. *Winks*  
  
A WUFEI STORY   
***********************************************  
Chang Wufei walked home slowly from school. It had been a long day.   
  
Especially since it was his first day at a new school. Wufei's family had just moved from Hong Kong, China and Wufei missed it there.   
  
He gave a big sigh, while thinking about his beautiful country.   
  
Wufei noticed that the sun had been setting and glanced at his watch. "Hn. 5:30?" he said. "The woman will be angry with me. Can't have that," he said reffering to his mom.   
  
"It's all that stupid fool Duo's fault. If he hadn't made me angry, I wouldn't have hit him and I wouldn't have had detention. It's all his fault..." Wufei grumbled.   
  
He decided he had better cut through the park to get home faster. Unknown to Wufei, he was being followed...   
  
Wufei started to hear bushes rustle and wondered if he was being followed.   
  
He looked around suspiciously. Nothing.   
  
He shrugged and continued walking. He noticed that it was darker in the park.   
Wufei passed under a tree and sat down at a bench below it.   
  
"Heeeeeeyyyyy, Wuuuuufeeeiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice from above shouted.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Wufei screamed like a little girl (sorry Wufei! ^_^;) and fell off the bench.   
  
A shadowy figure leapt from the tree. It was Duo.   
  
"Ha, ha! I really got ya that time, didn't I? Ha, ha!" he was as cheerful as ever.   
  
"Stupid fool!" Wufei didn't think it was very funny. He got up and collected his things that fell out of his bookbag.   
  
"Here let me help you with that," Duo offered.   
  
"No," Wufei snapped.   
  
"Whoa, snaaaappyyy, huh?" Duo smirked.   
  
"It's becuase of you," Wufei answered.   
  
"Me?" Duo asked innocently.   
  
Wufei looked up angrily. "Yes! If you hadn't tried to take the book off the shelf that I grabbed first, then the whole thing wouldn't have toppled over on us and the librarian!" Wufei spat in one breath.   
  
"Oh, so that's why you beat me upside the head with that *extremely* large dictionary. Ok," Duo said satisfied.   
  
Wufei growled, "Why did you think I did it? I was angry and still am. Because of you I had detention on the first day and I am going to be late! Good day!" Wufei stomped off sulkily.   
  
Duo held out his hand. "Hey, wait! Don't go away angry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he appologized while bowing with his hands together.   
  
He looked up to see that Wu was still walking. "C'mon, admit it," Duo grinned. "It was pretty funny, huh? Ha, ha! You're not laughing..." he said slowly.   
  
"C'mon, laugh with me Wu! Puuuuullleeeeeaaassse!!!" Duo begged.   
  
"You may call me Chang Wufei," he shouted back. Wufei dissapeared over a hill, leaving a dumbstruck Duo.   
  
"Sheesh. It was only an accident. Oh, well. He'll come around..." Duo decided he would try to make friends with Wufei, even if it did get him beat up...  
*********************************************  
Fourty-five minutes later (he's a slow walker), Wufei trudged into his house, dragging his bag.   
  
"Mom, I'm home," he said.   
  
Wufei's mother entered the hall. "Oh, Wufei! What took you so long to get home?!" his mother demanded.   
  
"I had a little trouble at school..."   
  
"Nevermind that, now. You can explain later. Just go change into your dress clothes," she said quickly.   
  
"What? Why, woman?!"   
  
Wufei's mother glared at him. "Don't you address me like that. You will call me mom. Especially since we have dinner guests."   
  
Wufei looked up at her. "What? Who?!" he demanded.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell and their son."   
  
Maxwell. That name sounded familiar to Wufei.   
  
"Just what is their son's name?" Wufei started to get worried.   
  
"You can meet him at dinner. Now go change!"   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and started stomping up the stairs.   
  
"Hurry!" his mother commanded while swatting him in the butt.   
  
Wufei ran the rest of the way to his room. "Child abuse!" he yelled just before slamming his door.   
  
Wufei's mother smiled. "That's my little boy..."  
**************************************************  
Wufei walked down the stairs to the living room.   
  
Someone was sitting in his father's chair flipping channels.   
  
He approached the chair and cleared his throat. He also crossed his fingers and prayed that it wasn't who he thought it was.   
  
The chair slowly turned around... "Hi again! Whoa, Wufei in a suit."   
  
It was Duo. Wufei thought he was gonna puke.   
  
"Not him again..." Wufei thought as his stomach churned.   
  
"Dinner's ready boys!" Wufei's mother called.   
  
Duo clapped his hands together and got up. "Well, chow time!" he exclaimed and ran to the dining room.   
  
Wufei followed slowly behind.   
*************************************************  
Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell were already at the table conversing with Wufei's father.   
  
Wufei started to walk to his seat, but just before he sat down, Duo jumped in his chair.   
  
"What? That's my seat! I've had that spot at the table since I was--still in a highchair!" he thought, but Wufei hid his anger.   
  
His mother could see him glaring at Duo. "Now, Wufei. You let Duo sit there. After all, he is our guest."   
  
Wufei turned his head towards his mother. "But, that is my seat," he said through gritted teeth.   
  
"No buts," she said shaking a finger. "You're not going to throw a hissy fit are you?"   
  
Wufei glared at her.   
  
Imagine, trying to embarrass him in front of a couple of strangers and his idiot schoolmate. He could hear Duo snickering beside him. Wufei sat down in the chair next to his seat.   
  
Mrs. Chang brought out the food, it was fried rice with egg and beef in it, Wufei's favorite.   
  
"Oh, Mrs. Chang, this looks wonderful!" Mrs. Maxwell said. "The only Chinese food we eat is takeout." Mr. Maxwell added.   
  
"Thankyou. It's my mother's recipe, and please call me Li," she said.   
  
"Hmm...grandmother's recipe..." Wufei missed his grandmother, it seemed everything reminded him of China.   
  
He glanced over to see Duo stuggling to pick up the rice with his chopsticks. A humorous display. Finally, he mangaged to scoop a heap up and drop it onto his tongue.   
  
"Mmm-mmm. That's good eatin's Mrs. C!" Duo said giving her the o.k. sign.   
  
"Thank you. But, I owe it all to my mother," she said.   
  
Wufei could see his mother beaming. "There she goes mentioning grandmother again. She always has to remind me of home," Wufei thought miserably.   
  
Everything reminded him of it, even Duo. Yeah, of how much he wanted to go home to get away from Duo...   
  
Duo looked over at Wufei and noticed he hadn't touched his food. Then he looked down at his almost empty plate and started to wish that Wufei would offer it to him.   
  
Wufei's father noticed Duo drooling and looking at Wufei's plate. "Wufei?" he asked.   
  
Wufei looked over at his father. "Hm?"   
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"   
  
Wufei looked down at his plate. "No."   
  
"Your mother made this because it's your favorite and I suggest you eat it," he said sharply.   
  
"I've suddenly lost my appetite. May I be excused?"   
  
"Well, I guess..." his father said slowly.   
  
Wufei got up and started to take his plate with him.   
  
Mr. Chang saw the longing look in Duo's eyes, he was starting to drool, too. "Boy, that kid sure likes to eat..." he thought to himself. "Wufei, why don't you let Duo finish your food?"   
  
"Fine," he said, almost dropping his plate in front of Duo.   
  
Pure joy spread across Duo's face. "Hey, thanks Mr. C!" Duo said happily as he started chomping on his food.   
  
Wufei looked back as he left the dining room. "Mr. C," he mocked, letting his tounge hang out.   
  
Of course, not loud enough for anyone to hear...  
**************************************************  
Wufei trudged up to his room and shut the door soundly behind him. He leaned up against it and let out a loud sigh. He could feel the tears gathering under his closed eyelids. "I just...wanna go back home..."   
  
Suddenly, Wufei was flung from his door, causing him to fall face first on his bed.   
  
"Hey, pretty nice place ya got here, Wufei."   
  
Guess who.   
  
Wufei quickly sprung from his bed and wiped away a stray tear.   
  
"Oooohhhhh....." Duo was in awe at all of Wufei's posters.   
  
All the martial arts masters, like Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee, covered his walls, along with a few Chinese symbols and scrolls.   
  
Duo walked over to the sword mounted above Wufei's bed. "Whoa, this is cool!" he exclaimed, reaching for it.   
  
Wufei snatched up Duo's wrist. "Don't touch that," he said sternly. "It's mine."   
  
Duo looked dumbstruck. "Well, I know that, but I just wanted to try it out."   
  
Wufei tightened his grip on Duo as he reached for it again. "Who gave you permission to come up here anyways?" he narrowed his eyes.   
  
Duo looked down. "Well, no one, but I thought I'd keep ya company 'cause I finished my food."   
  
"You mean *my* food," thought Wufei. "Well, I don't need any company! Especially from the likes of you! Now, get out!"   
  
Wufei led Duo by his wrist to the door and swung it open. Duo was shocked. He had never been treated so...unkindly.   
  
"Hey! I'm a guest in your house. You may be able throw me out of your room, but you can't throw me out of your parents' house--'cause it's not just yours," Duo protested.   
  
"I don't care if you're the Queen of Sheba, I don't want you in my room! You've already ruined today for me at school and I don't want you to ruin my homelife as well!" Wufei spat back.   
  
Duo looked down shamefully. "I know...I know...but I'll make it up to you! I-I'll do your homework for the whole first semester! I was just trying to...oh, never mind. I'll go," Duo headed down the stairs.   
  
Then, Wufei felt guilty for yelling at him so much. Duo was just trying to make friends. Maybe that was what Wufei needed...   
  
His face softened. "Duo," Wu called.   
  
Duo looked back. "Nani?"   
  
Wufei rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "You can come back in...I guess."   
  
Duo's face brightened. "Really? And hang out and look at your room?"   
  
"Yeah," Wu mumbled. "Just as long as you don't break anything!" he added quickly.  
  
"Well, okay!" Duo said as he bounded back into the room.   
  
"Maybe I made a mistake," Wufei mumbled, rolling his eyes.   
  
Duo's voice could be heard from inside the room."Hey, what's this do, Wu-kun?" Duo asked.   
  
Sproing! Clatter! Crash!   
  
Wufei's head turned back sharply. His eyes widened. "Aiya!" he shrieked like a little girl. "DUO!!!"   
  
Wufei and Duo's parents looked up towards the ceiling upon hearing the scream.   
  
Wufei's mother looked at her guests and smiled, "Well, boys will be boys!"  
***********************************************   
Fin.  
  
Well, thankies to all of you who reviewed. Anyways, I decided to edit my story a little so that maybe I'd earn a few more reviews. *Hint-Hint* *big exaggerated winking* Actually, this is one of my favorite stories, and one of my only stories. I actually have 4 stories up, an Olympics/Ice skating parody, my Sum 41, and System of a Down.   
  
For those of you interested, I'm working on more for the 2 band stories and currently writing a Blade of the Immortal (a *very* cool manga, by the way) fic. Well thanks for reading this (if anyone's left), which doesn't really have anything to do with *this* story. Aw, what the hell. Ja ne!-PinkyLemon  
  
**JUST ONE more thing. As much as I love and enjoy Gundam Wing, I've always associated it with a dim, sad mood. Despite some lighter moments, usually provided by Duo, the show is actually overall depressing. I mean, it's a futuristic war, for one. Two, there's all these masses of young people out there fighting in it. Have you not noticed the ages of these characters? I mean Treize is 24. Zechs, Une, Noin, and Po are 19. Catherine is just outta high school age, 18. The Gundam boys are only 15! And just think, they've been involved with these types of things since they were little kids! (if any of you've read the Episode Zero manga, you'll understand) And Relena. She was the QUEEN at 15! And a Prime Minister (right?) at 16! What could she possibly know?! Mariemaia was like a frickin' DICTATOR at 6 or 7! (even tho she was just a puppet) Whom Treize had when he was like 17 or 18. Jeez. No wonder everyone's so emotionally screwed up. Oh, great. Now I feel depressed just talkin' about it!!! Well, If ANYONE has any opinions about this topic or the show in general, feel free to E-MAIL me or leave a review. -Weidersehen! (spelling? ;) PinkyLemon A.K.A. Sorry, I tend to ramble.   
  
E-MAIL me, Angela, at lunar_venus@hotmail.com 


End file.
